leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Benicioneto/LifeWorm
|date = |disp_name = Gaspare|ms = 345|range = 125|rangetype = melee|as_base = 0.635|as_lvl = 0.6|dam_base = 52.328|dam_lvl = +3.1|arm_base = 25.584|arm_lvl = 3.8|mr_base = 32.1|mr_lvl = 1.25|hp_base = 572.16|hp_lvl = 87|hp5_base = 7.96|hp5_lvl = 0.75|resource = Blood|herotype = Fighter|health = 4|attack = 7|spells = 6|difficulty = 8|title = the bloody knight|alttype = Fighter}} Gaspare's abilities have no cost and are only limited by cooldowns. His secondary resource bar instead displays his Blood. Gaspare starts the game in Human form form with 0 Blood. When in Human form deals damage to an enemy with basic attacks, he will generate Blood (reduced to 25% against minions, monsters and structures). After dealing or receiving damage in Human form generates Blood over 3 seconds. If in Human form has not dealt or received damage in the last 13 seconds, his Blood will start to decay. In Human form and Monster form's active abilities share the same cooldown. Abilities seconds or upon casting an ability, Gaspare will transform into Monster form for 15 seconds while his Rage depletes. Once his Blood is exhausted, Gaspare will revert back into his Human form and be tired out for seconds. Gaspare cannot gain Blood while he is tired. |description2 = Gaspare gains different bonuses based on his current form: style="width:310px; vertical-align:top;" Human form: * + % Attack Speed Growth style="width:310px; vertical-align:top;" Monster form: * * +2 Armor / Magic Resist Growth * +2.5 Health Regeneration Growth * +2.5 Attack Damage Growth } }} }} Gaspare lauch the spear forward dealing physical damage to all enemy in a 475-unit line. |description2 = It deals addictional physical damage based on Gaspare's critical strike chance. |description3 = (1 + Bonus Critical Strike Damage)) %AD}} |leveling = }} Gaspare rush to the area, dealing physical damage. Enemies are his target location and by 30% for seconds for every 1% of the target's missing health. |leveling = |cooldown = |range = 450 |cost = 10% |costtype = current health }} }} Gaspare basic attacks deals additional magic damage equal to a , and heals himself by the same amount. |description2 = The percentage health damage is capped at 200 bonus damage against minions and monsters. |leveling = }} }} Gaspare blinks behind his target and marks him for 6 seconds. After he can make a second cast for 4 second.}} |description2 = Gaspare gains attack speed for 4 seconds. Also, the marked enemy for 1.5 seconds. After he can make a third cast for 4 second.}} |description3 = Gaspare's next basic attack deals bonus physical damage. He his target and reduce his armor by 15% if the target is marked.}} |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |range = 350 |cooldown = }} Gaspare swallows an unit or allied champion, allowing them to hide inside him up to 2 seconds. Allied champions are healed the same amount of Gaspare's health restored while inside him (including life steal, health regen ...).}} |description2 = Gaspare the unit within him, and deals magic damage on the and are for 2.5 seconds.}} |description3 = If Gaspare spit a allied champion, it deals 50% more damage and enemies hit are for seconds. |leveling2 = |leveling3 = |cooldown = |range = 175 |cost = 10% |costtype = current health }} }} Gaspare invades the target's body for 12 seconds (3 seconds for champions or large monster), becoming untargetable. After 1 second can be reactivated. |description2 = He gains the moviment control of minions or monsters while inside them. Also, deals as magic damage every second while inside enemies champions. |description3 = When the unit dies, or the ability is reactivated, or expire the duration, it explode dealing magic damage to the target and all . |leveling3 = |cooldown = |range = 225 |cost = |costtype = }} }} Category:Custom champions